LEMBRANÇAS
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Feriado de 4 de julho. Para muitos, um dos feriados mais importantes e esperados. Para Jensen, apenas o começo de dolorosas lembranças.


_**Lembranças**_

_**Resumo:**_ Feriado de 4 de julho. Para muitos, um dos feriados mais importantes e esperados. Para Jensen, apenas o começo de dolorosas lembranças.

_**Gênero:**_ Amizade, Angst, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo

_**Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo, Nudez

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jared e Jensen não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

_**Escrevi essa fic especialmente para a minha amiga Pérola, q faz aniversário esse mês! **_

_**Espero q goste do seu presente, pois foi feito com muito carinho! **_

_**Não vejo a hora de nos conhecermos pessoalmente!**_

_**Roadhousebrcon chega logo! kkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Agradecimento especial a Eve Ackles que betou e me aturou enquanto escrevia essa fic. **_

_**Aos meus leitores espero q curtam mais essa loucura!**_

_**Super beijo a todos!**_

_**XD**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

- Porque temos que voltar para aquele fim de mundo mãe? – Jensen perguntou irritado.

- Não é no fim do mundo e você adorava quando morávamos lá.

- Que saco! – O loiro se jogou na poltrona do quarto da mãe enquanto a observava arrumar a mala.

- Jensen! Você adorava Garden Valley!

- Mas agora eu gosto daqui! E não entendo porque temos que atravessar o país inteiro para visitar pessoas que eu nem me lembro direito. "Ou que não quero lembrar" O loiro pensou.

- Você vai ver o seu amigo Jared. Lembra que quando nos mudamos para cá, como você chorou dizendo que não queria se separar dele?

- Eu tinha dez anos, mãe!

- Vocês tinham doze anos Jensen. – Donna sorriu. - Você sabe que eu e seu pai estamos programando essa viagem há tempos e agora pare de birra e vá fazer sua mala.

O loiro se levantou emburrado e foi para o seu quarto, batendo a porta, não antes de ouvir a mãe gritar "É quatro de Julho Jensen, se anime!"

- Que merda! – Jensen se jogou na cama, pensando em uma forma de se livrar daquela viagem. Queria convidar Tom para acampar no feriado, mas agora estaria a milhares de kilometros de distância. – Maldita família Padalecki!

J²

- Jared! Gerald! Eles chegaram! – Sharon gritou e foi ao encontro da família Ackles, dando um demorado abraço em Donna e em Roger. Gerald os cumprimentou calorosamente também.

Os quatro haviam crescido juntos, somente se separando quando Donna se mudou para Nova York, há seis anos, por conta do trabalho de Roger e apesar de nunca mais terem se visto, eles sempre se falavam por telefone.

Jensen estava odiando cada minuto daquilo. A viagem havia sido longa demais e ele ainda estava puto por causa do acampamento com Tom.

- Jensen! Como você cresceu! – Sharon o abraçou.

- Olá Sra. Padalecki. – Jensen disse de má vontade e cumprimentou o Sr. Padalecki com um aperto de mão.

- O Jared está super ansioso pra te ver! – Gerald disse animado.

"Nossa, que emoção!" O loiro pensou irritado.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Jensen disse olhando para sua mãe.

- Pode ir meu filho... – Sharon respondeu. – Ainda fica no mesmo lugar.

Todos riram menos Jensen que foi em direção a casa resmungando.

- Não liga Sharon, ele tá _naquela fase_. – Donna riu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu sei como é...

Jensen entrou na casa dos Padalecki e sorriu de canto, vendo que estava exatamente igual a última vez em que ele estivera ali.

- Jensen? – Uma voz grossa perguntou e o loiro olhou para o alto da escada, onde um moreno estava parado.

_- Eu não quero ir Jared! Eu não quero morar longe de você. – Jensen chorava._

_- Eu também não quero Jensen! – Jared chorava mais do que o loiro e eles continuaram chorando abraçados até que Donna teve que tirar Jensen a força dos braços de Jared._

- Jared? Jared Padalecki?

O moreno desceu e foi na direção do loiro, o abraçando forte em seguida. Jensen correspondeu ao abraço.

- Quando você ficou tão alto assim?

- Finalmente consegui te passar, hein?... – Jared sorria aberto, deixando suas covinhas a mostra, e bagunçou os cabelos do loiro, coisa que ele odiava.

- Você não está tão mais alto assim... – Jensen disse irritado novamente. – Pode me dizer onde fica o banheiro?

- Não lembra mais?

- Jared, tem séculos desde a última vez em que estive aqui! Como espera que eu me lembre de onde fica o banheiro? – Jensen lembrava perfeitamente.

Jared ficou sem graça, vendo que Jensen tinha razão, ele não era obrigado a se lembrar.

- Segunda porta a esquerda no final do corredor. – Jared apontou para o lugar e foi ajudar os pais do loiro com as malas.

Jensen observou o moreno sair sem acreditar que ele era o mesmo Jared de anos trás. Ele já era bonito, mas agora ele estava lindo.

J²

- Donna e Roger, vocês vão ficar no quarto de hóspedes e Jensen pode ficar no quarto com Jared. – Sharon informou logo após entrarem na casa.

O moreno abriu um largo sorriso, mas quando viu a cara amarrada do loiro, ficou sem graça.

- Quer que eu ajude a subir com a mala Sra. Ackles?

- Claro Jared. Que amor você é... – Donna sorriu e seguiu Jared, junto com seu marido.

Jensen revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas, indo direto para o quarto do moreno. Quando entrou, Jensen viu que estava um pouco diferente do que ele lembrava.

- Então você ainda lembra onde fica o meu quarto... – Jared disse, observando Jensen apoiar a mala em cima da cama.

- Na verdade eu chutei... – O loiro mentiu. – E onde eu vou dormir?

- No sofá... – Jared disse apontando para o sofá cama que havia embaixo da janela.

_- Mãe, o Jensen pode dormir aqui hoje? – Jared perguntou a sua mãe que fazia um bolo._

_- Vou ligar pra Donna e perguntar, mas por mim tudo bem querido._

_Antes de subirem as escadas, Jensen apostou com o amigo._

_- Quem chegar por último no quarto vai dormir no sofá! – Jensen gritou, mas Jared ganhou a corrida deixando o loiro chateado._

_- Tudo bem Jensen, pode dormir na cama comigo. Você nunca dorme no sofá mesmo não é? - Jared sussurrou fazendo ambos rirem._

O loiro não respondeu e se dirigiu ao sofá, abrindo sua mala e pegando seu notebook. Vendo que Jared o olhava, Jensen perguntou.

- Vai ficar aí parado me olhando?

- Porque está tão irritado Jensen? – O moreno se aproximou.

- Primeiro porque eu não queria ter vindo e segundo que eu não sabia que teria que dividir o quarto. Gosto de ficar sozinho. – Jensen respondeu sem olhar para Jared.

- Sobre você não querer estar aqui, eu não posso te ajudar, mas se quiser eu posso dormir na sala e deixo o quarto pra você. Afinal de contas são só alguns dias...

A voz carinhosa do moreno quebrou Jensen, que ficou sem graça.

- Olha Jared...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema... – Jared disse antes de sair do quarto.

Jensen se sentiu um idiota e mesmo ele não querendo estar ali, onde estava sua educação? Queria pedir desculpas para Jared, mas faria isso mais tarde, agora ele precisava tentar ver se Tom estava on line, já que ele não atendia suas ligações após o loiro ter desmarcado o encontro.

Jared desceu e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha.

- Tudo bem filho? O Jensen gostou de ficar no quarto com você?

- Gostou sim, mãe, o deixei sozinho pra arrumar as coisas dele. – Jared mentiu. Sua mãe estava super empolgada com as visitas e ele não queria ser estraga prazer. - Quer que compre alguma coisa para o almoço?

- Não, já tenho tudo aqui, obrigado Jared.

- Então vou até a cachoeira, tudo bem? – O moreno perguntou.

- Porque não leva o Jensen com você? Ele vai adorar!

- Vou falar com ele... – Jared fingiu empolgação.

Jensen estava de mau humor e o moreno queria distância dele. Definitivamente eles não tinham mais nada em comum. Jensen morava em Nova York e devia achar o moreno um caipira idiota. Mas se Jared era um caipira, Jensen também era.

O moreno chegou a porta do quarto e viu que Jensen estava compenetrado no seu computador e o ficou observando, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ele havia mudado também. "_Claro que ele_ _mudou..."_ Jared riu. A última vez que o havia visto eles eram um pirralhos magricelas e agora o loiro havia se tornado um belo rapaz.

- Jared? Tudo bem? – Donna perguntou assustando o moreno que sentiu seu rosto corar.

- T-Tudo Sra. Ackles! Eu vim convidar o Jensen para ir até a cachoeira.

Jensen levantou o rosto ouvindo a voz de sua mãe e a de Jared na porta.

- Que ótima ideia! – Donna entrou no quarto do moreno.

- O que é uma ótima ideia? – Jensen perguntou. "_Já estamos indo embora?"_

_- _Você e o Jared irem até a cachoeira! Lembra como você amava aquele lugar?

- Eu amava muitas coisas _quando_ _era criança_...

- Jensen! – Donna riu sem graça e encarou o loiro.

- Tá bom, eu vou com o Jared... – Jensen se levantou bufando. – Me deixem trocar de roupa...

- Te espero lá fora. – O moreno disse totalmente arrependido de ter chamado Jensen.

J²

O caminho até a cachoeira foi feito em silêncio. Jared sentiu vontade de puxar assunto com o loiro, perguntado sobre sua vida, mas achou melhor ficar calado. Definitivamente Jensen não era mais o mesmo.

Jensen reclamava a cada minuto. Estava calor e ele odiava andar, mas quando viu a cachoeira, seu rosto se iluminou.

- E aí? Lembrou? – Jared perguntou.

- Esse lugar continua lindo... – Jensen sorria. Claro que ele se lembrava.

- É mesmo... E eu ainda venho aqui quase todos os dias. – Jared disse baixando a cabeça e sorrindo.

_- O que foi Jensen? – O moreno perguntou abraçando o amigo, que estava sentado numa pedra._

_- Jared, essa é a última vez que venho na nossa cachoeira... – Jensen chorava._

_O moreno ficou calado, começando a chorar também. Jensen se mudaria na manhã seguinte._

_- Prometa que você virá aqui todos os dias e se lembrará de mim. Prometa Jared! – Jensen disse entre soluços._

_- Eu prometo Jensen! Eu prometo!_

_Eles continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo até que Jensen afastou o corpo e encarou o amigo. Jared ficou nervoso, sabia o que aquele olhar significava e fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios de Jensen tocar os seus. Foi a última vez que se beijaram._

- O que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou vendo que o moreno tirava a camisa.

- Vou dar um mergulho. – Jared sorriu e tirou o tênis, a meia, a bermuda e a cueca.

Jensen olhou para o outro lado quando Jared tirou a cueca, mas não resistiu espiar quando o moreno entrou na água, dando as costas a ele. Jared ainda era magro, mas tinha os músculos definidos e a bunda era empinada.

- Vem Jensen! – O moreno chamou depois de mergulhar. – A água está ótima.

O loiro sorriu e começou a se despir. Ficou um pouco envergonhado de tirar tudo na frente de Jared e aproveitou mais um mergulho do moreno para tirar a cueca e correr para a água.

- Nossa, tá muito gelada! – Jensen sentiu um arrepio de frio.

- Daqui a pouco você acostuma. – Jared olhava para a pele arrepiada do amigo. – Vamos até a queda?

_- Vamos Jensen, não precisa ter medo! Eu to aqui. – O moreno tentava encorajar o amigo._

_- Mas é fundo Jared! – Jensen choramingou._

_- Não é tão fundo assim! Você confia em mim? Não vou deixar você se afogar._

_- Confio Jared! – Jensen sempre confiava no amigo e nadou até ele, deixando o medo pra trás._

Jensen sentiu a queda d'água bater em suas costas e a sensação foi maravilhosa. Sua irritação foi embora e ele se perguntou como conseguiu viver tantos anos longe daquele lugar.

Após nadarem e se refrescarem eles decidiram voltar pra casa. Quase não haviam conversado, falando apenas banalidades. Vestiram-se um de costas para o outro, mas Jared já havia notado como Jensen tinha o corpo lindo.

J²

Donna e Roger estavam doidos para reverem a cidade, seus antigos amigos e alguns familiares e convidaram Sharon e Gerald para os acompanharem. Jared e Jensen preferiram ficar em casa e foram intimados a lavar a louça do almoço.

- Que saco! Eu odeio lavar louça, isso é serviço de mulher! – O loiro esbravejou.

- Esse é o décimo _que saco_ que você diz desde que chegou aqui. – Jared riu, fazendo Jensen rir fraco.

Após deixarem a cozinha arrumada, o moreno chamou Jensen.

- Queria te entregar uma coisa...

Jensen foi sem vontade alguma e ao chegarem à garagem, o moreno pegou uma caixa, pegando dentro dela, uma luva de beisebol gasta.

- Como eu prometi. – Jared estendeu a luva para o loiro que a pegou sem conseguir esconder sua emoção.

_- Mas Jensen, você ama essa luva!_

_- Eu sei e é por isso que eu quero que você fique com ela._

_Jared pegou a luva com os olhos brilhando._

_- Vai guardar para sempre? - Jensen perguntou._

_- Claro Jensen! E quando você vier me visitar eu vou te provar. Isso é uma promessa._

_Jensen começou a chorar novamente_.

Jensen pôs a luva na caixa e observou as coisas que estavam ali dentro. Tinha vários brinquedos e objetos que haviam sido seus e que ele dera a Jared antes de partir. Havia também várias fotos deles dois. Sempre abraçados e sorrindo.

- Porque está fazendo isso Jared? – A voz do loiro estava trêmula. – Por quê? – Jensen gritou e saiu correndo.

- Jensen! – O moreno o chamou, mas Jensen entrou na casa, indo direto ao quarto de Jared.

- Jensen! O que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou ofegante assim que entrou no seu quarto e viu o loiro andando de um lado para o outro.

- Será que ninguém entende que tudo isso, que todas essas lembranças me machucam? E dói demais Jared! Dói demais... – Jensen não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e o moreno o abraçou com força. – Eu senti tanta saudade de você, eu nunca te esqueci Jared, eu nunca esqueci a nossa amizade... Mas dói muito lembrar... dói muito...

Jared estava surpreso e sem graça. Então aquela atitude arrogante do loiro desde que chegara era somente defesa?

- Jensen... eu também nunca te esqueci... – O moreno estava emocionado também.

- Foi por isso que eu não queria ter voltado a essa cidade! Eu não queria te ver! Eu não queria ter que sofrer tudo novamente! – Jensen já havia se soltado do abraço e encarava o moreno.

- Foi por isso que nunca me ligou ou atendeu minhas ligações? Achou que só você estava sofrendo?

Jensen baixou a cabeça.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão egoísta assim?

- Jared, eu...

Mas antes do loiro continuar, Jared saiu do quarto. Estava quase chorando e não queria que Jensen o visse assim.

J²

Jensen só saiu do quarto quando sua mãe chegou e o chamou para jantar.

- Tudo bem filho? - Donna perguntou reparando que o loiro estava com uma cara péssima.

- Só estou com fome. – Jensen mentiu olhando para Jared que arrumava a mesa de jantar.

- Todo mundo perguntou por você e eu prometi que amanhã você vai ao churrasco de quatro de julho.

Jensen revirou os olhos e olhou para Jared desejando mais do que nunca estar em Nova York.

- Quer ajuda? – Jensen se aproximou.

- Não precisa obrigado. – Jared respondeu seco, sem encará-lo, mas Jensen o ajudou assim mesmo, fazendo o moreno rir.

- O que foi? – O loiro perguntou começando a sorrir também.

- Já tinha me esquecido do quanto você é teimoso.

O jantar foi agradável com os Ackles e os Padalecki recordando o passado e quando acabou, Jensen anunciou que iria dormir. Donna olhou para Roger já sabendo o que aquilo significava. O loiro provavelmente iria ficar no computador até de madrugada.

- Você vem Jared? – O loiro perguntou deixando o moreno sem ação. Jared não queria dizer na frente de seus pais e nem dos pais do loiro que pretendia dormir na sala.

- Er... Vou... Boa noite!

- Boa noite crianças! – Donna e Sharon disseram ao mesmo tempo fazendo todos rirem.

- Ninguém merece! – Jensen revirou os olhos novamente.

J²

- Na verdade eu pretendia dormir na sala. – Jared disse assim que entraram no quarto.

- Jared, me desculpa por tudo. Eu não me importo de ficar aqui com você, ok? E sobre o que eu falei mais cedo...

- Deixa pra lá Jensen! Daqui a três dias você vai embora mesmo... Não vale a pena, não é?

Jensen havia se tornado uma pessoa estranha para Jared. Com altos e baixos e o moreno não sabia nunca o viria a seguir. Ele era bem mais fácil de lidar aos doze anos e a única coisa que restava ao moreno era rezar para os próximos dias passassem bem rápido. Ou não.

- Er... eu queria te mostrar uma coisa também. – Jensen disse sem graça e riu da cara de curioso que Jared fez. – Eu achei na minha gaveta enquanto arrumava a mala.

O loiro tirou um pequeno papel do fundo da sua mala, onde tinha desenhado dois _jotas_ entrelaçados. Jared havia feito na semana em que Jensen fora embora.

- Não acredito que você guardou isso Jensen! – O moreno olhava para o pequeno papel sorrindo, mas Jensen percebeu que em seus olhos havia lágrimas.

Jared finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar sobre a vida do loiro.

Jensen estava no último ano do colegial e depois iria para a Universidade do Estado de Nova York, em Albany, onde pretendia cursar medicina. O loiro também falou sobre sua vida e seus amigos, omitindo apenas seu interesse por certo moreno que morava em Nova York.

Jared ainda estudava na mesma escola em que eles haviam estudado quando crianças. Também estava no último ano e provavelmente iria para a Universidade de Idaho, mas ainda não tinha certeza pra qual curso.

J²

Jared estava quase dormindo quando sentiu que alguém deitava em sua cama. Jensen levantou o lençol e se ajeitou de frente para o moreno que estava deitado de lado.

- Jensen, o que está fazendo?

_- Jared! Jared! – O loiro sussurrou. - Posso dormir aqui na cama com você?_

_- Teve algum pesadelo? – O moreno também sussurrava._

_- Não, mas eu não quero dormir naquele sofá. Tá muito duro._

_Jared chegou mais para o lado e Jensen levantou o lençol, deitando ao lado do amigo._

_- A mamãe não pode ver que você dormiu aqui, senão ela vai brigar com a gente. – Jared bocejou._

_- Antes de amanhecer eu volto para o sofá. – Jensen disse e dormiu._

- Eu sempre dormia junto com você lembra? – Jensen riu de canto.

- Não vai me dizer que o sofá tá duro?

- Mais duro do que nunca... – A voz do loiro saiu mais rouca do que ele gostaria e ambos ficaram sem graça.

- Jensen, não acho uma boa ideia você dormir aqui na cama... Primeiro que nós não cabemos nela e segundo que não temos mais doze anos...

**J J J J J**

Jensen não respondeu e mesmo no escuro Jared sabia que ele estava com aquele olhar.

- Jensen, eu vou pra sala e você pode dormir aqui na cama, ok?

- Jared, não... – Jensen suspirou e Jared sentiu a respiração do loiro em seu rosto. – Fica aqui comigo.

Jared sorriu e fechou os olhos. De repente estava com doze anos novamente. Seu coração batia descompassado e o moreno tremia um pouco. Jensen sorriu também quando viu o amigo fechar os olhos. Esse era o sinal que ele precisava para ir em frente.

_- Fecha os olhos, Jared! – Jensen estava nervoso. _

_- O que está aprontando Jensen? – Jared ria._

_- É uma surpresa Jared, anda logo! Fecha os olhos!_

_O moreno obedeceu, continuando a sorrir e Jensen passou a mão na frente do seu rosto para se certificar de que o moreno realmente não estava vendo nada._

_- Posso abrir? - Jared perguntou._

_- Não! Confia em mim? _

_- Confio... – Jared ficou sério._

_Jensen se aproximou lentamente, sentindo seu coração bater muito rápido, e encostou seus lábios nos do moreno, que se assustou, mas não abriu os olhos e nem se afastou. Jensen entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para continuar. O beijo foi completamente desajeitado, pois eles nunca haviam beijado ninguém antes._

_- Gostou da surpresa? – Jensen perguntou e Jared abriu os olhos._

_- Faz de novo... – Jared pediu os fechando novamente e o loiro sorriu._

Jensen aproximou seus lábios, roçando de leve, lembrando da textura e do sabor. Jared abriu a boca e deixou que o loiro a invadisse com sua língua, os corpos começando a reagir.

- Jensen... – O moreno interrompeu o beijo. – Eu acho melhor...

O loiro não deixou Jared continuar e o beijou novamente. Dessa vez com mais urgência. Colou seu corpo no dele e enfiou sua mão por baixo da camisa do moreno que gemeu baixo.

Jensen empurrou Jared, ficando por cima dele, sem deixar que suas bocas se separassem. Inconscientemente, Jared agarrou o quadril do loiro e começou a se movimentar em baixo dele, esfregando suas ereções, gemendo cada vez mais alto na boca de Jensen.

- Jared... – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, separando seus lábios, mas não seus corpos que se esfregavam cada vez mais rápido buscando alívio. – Para de gemer assim Jared, senão eu vou... eu vou...

Jensen não conseguiu terminar, pois suas palavras se transformaram em gemidos roucos. Jared também gemia enquanto sentia sua calça ficar encharcada com seu gozo.

Quando se acalmaram, eles se deram conta do que tinham acabado de fazer.

- Será que eles ouviram a gente? – Jared perguntou nervoso se referindo aos seus pais e aos pais do loiro que já deveriam estar em seus quartos.

- Não sei... – Jensen respondeu e depois de dar um selinho no moreno, saiu de cima dele. – Pelo menos a porta está trancada.

Jared começou a rir descontroladamente. Uma mistura de felicidade e pânico. Jensen acabou sendo contagiado e riu também.

J²

Jared acordou e sentiu um peso em cima de sua barriga. Abriu os olhos e viu que era o braço de Jensen. Depois de tomar banho e se trocar, o loiro insistiu para dormir na mesma cama que o moreno.

- Jensen... – Jared o chamou. – Jensen...

O loiro resmungou e virou de bruços, enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Jared! Jensen! O café está pronto! – Sharon bateu na porta e forçou a maçaneta.

Jensen deu um pulo, caindo da cama e Jared gargalhou.

- Já vamos mãe! – O moreno apontou para o sofá, onde Jensen se jogou fingindo dormir, e abriu a porta. – Bom dia... – Jared sorriu e abraçou a mãe.

- O Jensen ainda está dormindo? – Sharon perguntou.

- Não tia, já acordei... – Jensen forçou um bocejo.

- Feliz quatro de julho!

- Feliz quatro de julho! – Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não demorem, pois depois do café, vamos para a casa dos Murray. E Jensen, sua mãe mandou avisar que você não vai escapar hoje. – Sharon disse animada e saiu do quarto. Jared fechou a porta e se voltou para o loiro que perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Murray? O babaca do Chad Murray?

- É tradição irmos passar o quatro de julho com eles. Fazemos churrasco e...

- Desde quando? – Jensen interrompeu.

- Desde que vocês se mudaram... Eu acho. – O moreno entrou no banheiro e Jensen foi atrás.

- Posso usar o banheiro? Sozinho? – O moreno perguntou olhando para o corpo de Jensen que só usava uma camisa rasgada e boxer preta.

- Pode, só queria te perguntar uma coisa antes.

- O que? – O moreno quis saber e foi empurrado na parede. Jensen se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- A porta do quarto está trancada? – O loiro desceu sua mão até o pênis do amigo, o massageando por cima da fina calça de pijama.

- N-Não lembro... – Jared respondeu com a voz falhando e ouviu Jensen fechar e trancar a porta do banheiro, sem interromper a carícia. – Jensen... A gente não pode... Sua mãe pode entrar...

Jensen calou o amigo com os lábios, o beijando com vontade. Jared correspondeu ao beijo e estremeceu ao sentir a mão do loiro soltar o laço de sua calça e entrar em sua cueca, o masturbando lentamente.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

Jensen pegou a mão do moreno e colocou dentro de sua cueca, e logo estavam os dois gemendo em uma masturbação simultânea.

- Jared, mais rápido... Mais rápido... – Jensen pedia com a voz rouca enquanto aumentava a velocidade da sua mão em Jared. Os quadris se movimentavam freneticamente e eles soltaram alguns palavrões antes de gozarem um na mão do outro.

Jared sentia suas pernas tremerem enquanto observava Jensen ajeitar sua cueca, lavar a mão e piscar para ele antes de voltar para o quarto. - O banheiro é todo seu agora...

J²

- Que bom que o Jensen melhorou o humor. – Sharon disse a Donna enquanto observava o filho da amiga gargalhar de alguma coisa que Jared dissera em seu ouvido.

- Eu sabia que quando ele revesse o Jared ele ia melhorar... Lembra como eles ficaram quando eu me mudei?

- Se lembro! O Jared chegou até a ficar doente...

Eles haviam chegado à casa dos Murray e estavam preparando o famoso churrasco de quatro de julho. Alguns parentes e amigos das duas famílias estavam presentes.

- Oi Jensen! Quanto tempo! – Chad se aproximou e cumprimentou o loiro.

- Como vai Murray? – Jensen disse de má vontade.

- Jared, preciso que me ajude com algo. – Chad pediu ao moreno.

- Claro. – Jared respondeu e se virou para Jensen, que estava com cara de poucos amigos. – Já volto.

O loiro observou os dois se afastarem. Ele não suportava Chad e nem de vê-lo perto de Jared.

_- O Jared também é meu amigo Jensen! – Chad gritou na cara do loiro._

_- Mas ele é muito mais meu amigo! – Jensen gritava também._

_- Duvido! _

_- Parem com essa briga! – Jared pediu aos dois._

_- De quem você é mais amigo Jared? – Jensen perguntou._

_- Eu sou amigo dos dois e pronto! – O moreno foi pra casa irritado e Jensen ficou dois dias sem falar com ele e só voltou depois do moreno confessar que Chad era seu amigo, mas Jensen era especial. Foi a única vez que brigaram._

_- _Jared, que acha de vermos os fogos em outro lugar? – Jensen perguntou no ouvido do moreno.

- Que outro lugar Jensen? – Jared riu.

- Vem comigo! – O loiro pegou na mão do amigo.

- Mas nossos pais...

- Eles nem vão perceber, depois a gente inventa alguma coisa... – Jensen já puxava Jared para a rua.

Jared reconheceu o caminho que os levaria até cachoeira e quando chegaram, o moreno disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Não vai aguentar a água gelada Jensen! Qual foi a última vez que mergulhou a noite?

- Não quero mergulhar Jared... – A voz do loiro fez o moreno se arrepiar. – Na verdade eu tinha outra coisa em mente...

A luz da lua iluminava o local, deixando o cenário, que já era naturalmente belo, espetacular.

Jensen se aproximou lentamente, puxando o moreno pela nuca, passando os dedos por dentro de seus cabelos, beijando-o. Jared correspondeu abraçando Jensen, envolvendo sua cintura, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais urgente.

Jensen se afastou e sem parar de olhar para Jared, ele tirou seu casaco e o colocou aberto no chão. Jared fez o mesmo e pôs o seu ao lado do casaco do loiro.

Não estava frio, mas a pele do moreno se arrepiou quando ele tirou a camisa. Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios e tirou a sua. O contato visual os fazia rir volta e meia. As mãos abriram nos botões de suas calças quase que simultaneamente, enquanto os pés faziam o trabalho de tirar os sapatos. Quando estavam com apenas uma peça de roupa no corpo, eles se aproximaram novamente.

Jensen passou a mão no rosto do moreno, que fechou os olhos, gostando do carinho. O loiro se aproximou e tocou seus lábios nos do moreno levemente, prolongando ao máximo a sensação que a boca do outro provocava nele. Jared a abriu, dando passagem para a língua de Jensen e o beijo se intensificou a medida que seu corpos se aproximavam.

Jensen baixou a mão e massageou o membro de Jared por cima da cueca, deixando o amigo imediatamente duro. O moreno começou a movimentar o quadril, buscando mais contato com a mão atrevida de Jensen, que parou e sorriu, descendo o corpo, beijando cada milímetro da pele de Jared.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemeu quando viu o loiro tirar sua cueca e abocanhar seu membro.

Jared nunca havia sido chupado por alguém do mesmo sexo e a sensação foi incrível. Parecia que Jensen estava dentro de sua cabeça, adivinhando tudo o que ele queria, fazendo exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu um pouco mais alto. – Desse jeito eu gozar, Jensen... Não to mais aguentando...

A resposta do loiro foi intensificar os movimentos, fazendo Jared derramar seu líquido quente em sua boca.

- Meu Deus Jensen... – O moreno ofegava um pouco. – Esse foi o melhor boquete que eu já recebi na vida.

- E quantos você já recebeu? – Jensen se levantou limpando o canto da boca.

- Na verdade, não muitos... – O moreno disse um pouco sem graça.

- E já fez algum? – Jensen perguntou com a voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal.

- Não... – Jared respondeu corando um pouco.

Jensen se aproximou e o beijou novamente. Jared fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto do próprio sêmen, e interrompeu o beijo, descendo a boca pelo pescoço do loiro, arrancando gemidos baixos do amigo ao deslizar sua língua por todo o seu dorso, chegando a sua cueca.

Jared olhou para cima e vendo que Jensen o olhava em expectativa, sorriu, tirando a peça que cobria a ereção pulsante do loiro. Lambeu a extensão do membro do outro, que já liberava pequenas quantidades de pré gozo e depois abocanhou somente a glande, chupando e sentindo que o gosto de Jensen era maravilhoso. Queria dar o mesmo prazer ao amigo e começou a chupá-lo do jeito que Jensen havia feito com ele.

Jensen fechou os olhos, se perguntando se Jared dissera a verdade sobre nunca ter chupado ninguém, pois os movimentos precisos de sua boca o estavam levando a loucura.

- Pare Jared! – Jensen se afastou, deitando em cima dos casacos, olhando com luxúria para o amigo.

Jared se ajoelhou em frente ao loiro, que abriu as pernas sem o menor pudor.

- Vem Jared! Vem agora! – Jensen pediu com a voz falhando por causa do tesão que estava sentindo.

O moreno se aproximou enquanto bombeava o próprio membro e apesar da inexperiência em sexo com homens, ele imaginava o que deveria fazer.

Jared cuspiu nos dedos e os levou a entrada de Jensen, que gemeu, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Isso Jared, me deixa bem molhado pra você...

O moreno estava ficando completamente louco com aquela visão. Jensen estava totalmente entregue, gemendo cada vez mais alto e Jared achou que ele fosse gozar a qualquer momento.

- Agora Jared! Agora... – Jensen levantou a cabeça. Mal conseguia falar tamanha a expectativa de ter Jared dentro de si. E ao contrário do amigo, Jensen não era mais _virgem._

Jensen jogou as pernas pra trás, o deixando ainda mais exposto e o moreno se posicionou, forçando seu membro devagar. Jared olhava para o rosto do loiro e pensou em parar, devido à fisionomia de dor de Jensen, mas o amigo o encorajou a continuar.

- Continua Jared, já vai passar...

Jared sentia que seu membro estava sendo esmagado pela entrada apertada de Jensen e foi com muita dificuldade que ele controlou o orgasmo e quando se sentiu inteiro dentro do loiro, o moreno retirou tudo, voltando a estocar novamente. Jared nunca havia sentido tal prazer e quando estocou mais fundo, Jensen estremeceu embaixo de seu corpo, gemendo feito um louco, pedindo por mais.

Jensen sentia arrepios em todos os lugares do seu corpo, e a cada estocada funda do amigo, ele sentia o orgasmo muito próximo.

- Jensen, eu vou gozar...

O loiro alcançou seu membro e gozou logo em seguida a Jared, gemendo baixinho o nome do moreno.

Fogos de artifício começaram a iluminar o céu e o que eles viram um nos olhos do outro, fez seus corações acelerarem ainda mais. Se é que aquilo era possível depois de um intenso orgasmo.

- Feliz quatro de julho Jensen! – Jared riu e beijou o loiro, saindo lentamente de dentro do amigo.

- Feliz quatro de julho Jared... – Jensen não tinha empolgação nenhuma em sua voz. Aconchegou-se ao lado do moreno, suspirando.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Eu gostei muito. – Jensen demorou a responder. – Esse é o problema.

Jared fitou o céu estrelado que continuava a ser iluminado com os fogos.

- Jensen... – Jared suspirou, percebendo que o loiro chorava baixinho.

- Eu... Eu te amo Jared... Eu não vou conseguir... – Jensen convulsionava e o moreno o abraçou forte.

- Eu também te amo Jensen! Sempre te amei! Você sabe disso não é?

O loiro respondeu com a cabeça e continuou encolhido nos braços do moreno. Estava revivendo todo o sofrimento de anos atrás. Não queria separar-se novamente de seu amor, mas sabia que seria inevitável. Dali a dois dias ele voltaria à Nova York e ficaria longe de Jared.

- Jensen, não fica assim, por favor... Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de ficar juntos.

- Como Jared? Como vamos ficar juntos? – A voz do loiro era puro desespero.

- Confia em mim? – O moreno perguntou.

**J J J J J**

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram torturantes para Jensen. Ele não desgrudou do moreno e ia da felicidade total a depressão profunda. Jared o consolava dizendo que eles ficariam juntos, mas Jensen não conseguia acreditar. Por mais que quisesse, ele não conseguia acreditar e quando a hora de voltar à Nova York chegou, Jensen não teve vergonha de chorar, colocando pra fora toda a sua agonia.

Em um ato de desespero, ele havia conversado com a mãe, pedindo para ficar em Garden Valley e terminar o colegial em sua antiga escola, mas Donna não aceitou, não encontrando motivo para aquilo.

- Jensen! Nós vamos perder o voo! – Donna chamava o filho e já estava ficando irritada.

Jensen estava trancado no quarto com Jared, que tentava acalmar o loiro.

- Jensen, não fica assim, por favor!

- Eu não quero ir Jared! Eu não quero! – O loiro chorava nos braços do amigo.

- Mas você tem que ir! – O moreno disse com a voz firme.

- Você não me ama mais? – Jensen se afastou, limpando o rosto.

- Claro que eu amo! Deixa de ser bobo! Esses dias foram os mais felizes da minha vida!

- Jared... Eu não vou conseguir... – Jensen se jogou novamente nos braços do amigo, chorando outra vez.

J²

- Às vezes eu não te entendo Jensen! – Donna olhava para o filho dentro do táxi. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados do loiro estavam fechados enquanto ele relembrava os dias ao lado de seu amor. – Você não queria vir e na hora de ir embora faz aquele escândalo...

- A senhora não entenderia... – Jensen suspirou.

- Quer tentar? – Donna perguntou, pondo a mão carinhosamente em cima da mão do filho que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Roger olhou para os dois e deu de ombros. Também não havia entendido o comportamento do filho, chegando a conclusão de que deveria ser coisa de adolescente.

Os meses se arrastaram e a única coisa que fazia Jensen sobreviver a eles era a expectativa de "ver" e falar com Jared. Os minutos de seu dia se resumiam a isso. Eles conversavam diariamente pelo telefone e pela webcam, tentando matar um pouco da saudade, mas para Jensen, ela só aumentava. Tom havia sido totalmente esquecido e nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia fazer Jensen esquecer Jared.

Jared continuava dando esperança a Jensen, pedindo para o amigo confiar nele, mas o loiro alternava momentos de confiança, onde acreditava que ficaria junto de Jared para sempre, com momentos de total desespero, onde ele chorava e se entregava a depressão.

Um ano se passou e Jensen se preparava para se mudar para Albany. Iria cursar medicina na Universidade do Estado de Nova Iorque. Jensen ainda tentou a Universidade de Idaho, para onde Jared iria, mas não foi aceito. O loiro ainda tentou convencer o moreno a fugirem juntos para algum lugar nos EUA ou até mesmo no Canadá, mas Jared havia conseguido tirar essa ideia insana da cabeça de Jensen.

O campus fervilhava e os calouros chegavam excitados para sua nova vida. A Universidade seria sua "casa" pelos próximos quatro anos, mas Jensen estava totalmente desanimado. Não se entusiasmava com nada daquilo. Somente uma única pessoa conseguia o fazer sorrir e ela estava agora do outro lado do país.

Entrou no alojamento e abriu a porta de seu quarto, vendo que era bem espaçoso. A pessoa que dividiria o lugar com ele já havia arrumado suas coisas. Jensen pôs as malas no chão e se jogou na cama, colocando o braço sobre o rosto, sentindo uma lágrima descer por ele.

Onde Jared estaria? O que estaria fazendo agora? Estaria pensando nele? Jensen enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou seu celular discando o número do moreno. O coração do loiro parou de bater quando ele ouviu uma música tocando. Olhou para onde estava vindo o som e se levantou, andando até a mesinha que havia ao lado da cama do outro lado do quarto, onde um celular tocava e vibrava. Coincidência demais o telefone de seu companheiro de quarto tocar no exato momento em que ele liga para Jared?

- Não pode ser... – Jensen acabou dizendo em voz alta.

- Porque não? – Uma voz perguntou atrás do loiro, após sair de dentro do banheiro.

- J-Jared? – Jensen se virou, perguntando num fio de voz. – Mas como? O que você...

- Lembra que eu te falei que havia sido aceito por duas universidades, mas que preferia ficar em Idaho, pois na outra...

- Que você não quis me dizer qual era... – Jensen começou a rir. Ainda não estava acreditando.

- Não tinha o curso que eu queria? – Jared continuou e abriu os braços, batendo na lateral do corpo. – Eu menti.

- Então você...

- Vou cursar medicina aqui... Junto com você...

- E o mesmo quarto foi... Coincidência? – Jensen quis saber.

- Na verdade... – Jared se aproximou. – Meu pai tem um amigo, que tem um amigo... – O moreno abraçou o loiro. – Que tem um amigo que conhece o reitor e...

Jared beijou Jensen com urgência. Toda a saudade que sentiram poderia ser medida pelo ritmo da batida de seus corações e o volume crescendo dentro de suas calças. O moreno interrompeu o beijo, ouvindo um gemido de protesto do loiro.

- Me beija, Jared...

- Só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou procurando novamente pelos lábios do moreno.

- A porta do quarto está trancada?

**FIM**

_**Nota da Beta: **_

_Eu adorei a fanfic, Clau. Sério mesmo. A história é tão boa que dava para virar uma longfic, mas você a fez muito bem numa oneshot, colocando tudo certinho e no tempo certo para o leitor não se perder. Eu gostei do final por que ficou aquela frase "marcada" do Jensen, que a gente já sabe que vai rolar uma fornicada ali kkkk._

_Parabéns, mais uma vez arrasando. A fanfic tá ótima, com certeza a Mi vai adorar o presente dela. _

_Se precisar de mim novamente, estou as ordens hein rsrs._

_Beijos, linda e obrigada por me proporcionar tamanho prazer ao betar essa fanfic que tá maravilhosa. E se você disser que não eu vou aí nas quebradas te bater U_U_

**Eve, não me bate q eu gamo! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**


End file.
